The Heart within Dark Waters
by LawlietKnight
Summary: A young Boy fall from the roof of the inn kyo and gane were staying at, he is from the future, and kyo wants to keep him around as Servant number 3, what will they think.KyoXyuya, and OC.rated for violance and language, and lemon in the future.


The Dark waters in the heart.

**I Dont OWN SDK ONLY THIS STORY AND LAWLIET MURMASA KNIGHT...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Starting point

* * *

Blood filled the Air, he could taste it in the air, the smell of salt and copper linger and stained the once pure air. As he ran up the steep hill, the crimson liquid covered the once white lilies, He ran faster and faster. When he got to the top bodies laid everywhere, covered in the sticky substance, I was to curious to know what happened, I've seen dead bodies before but this is far to innocent to scare me. I walked passed the field of the dead. And as I walked farther into the depth of hell. As I walked deeper into the city. I was smack down in the middle the last one left in the whole in tire city everyone was dead, or was dyeing, who knows, and who cares. As I walk down the street of Edo Japan. I step on a emerald necklace surround with Rubies and Sapphire gems. I bent down and picked it up, as I did it grew bright and I dropped it and shielded my eyes and when I opened them I was falling from the sky the necklace right in my hand. I looked down and I crashed right into an Inn room. Dust went everywhere. When the dust cleared I stood up, and grabbed the sharp piece of wood out of my back and threw it on the ground and when I looked up. I saw a man with crimson eye, a girl with blond hair, a man with and eye patch, a young boy, a man with a bandana, a young man with dark blue eyes, and a women with long black hair almost touching the floor. I got up out of the floor that now had a big hole in it. "Well that was a pretty nasty fall." I said with a very emotionless look on my face like this happened before or I'm used to falling through ceilings. "Hey can one of you tell me where I am?" I asked looking around the room, nobody answered, they just stared at me. "Okay, I go asks somebody else then." I said as I walked out side the room.

Ox oX

I looked at Yuya, Yuya looked back at mr. "What just happened, and who was that kid?" asked Yuya as she looked bewilder. I said nothing I was not sure myself. "Only one way to find out." I said, I got up and went after the boy, walked out to the street and was the boy standing in front of the Inn looking up at the sigh on Inn. His expression was surprise, he looked at me. He looked scared. "I'm in Edo right, year 2010 right?" he asked shaken.

"Yes you are in Edo, but this is the year 1701." he nodded. "by the way kid who are you?" I asked him.

He looked up at me he calmed down quite a bit and spoke. "Lawliet Muramasa Knight. and you?" he asked a bit curious.

"OnimeNo Kyo." I said bluntly. His eyes winded and mouth opened and closed, than he shook his head violently and dropped his gaze. "I really am in the past, I should have just died like everyone else." he said to himself. I looked at him confessed at what he said about *die like everyone else*.

"What do you mean die like everyone else?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow, he frowned and sighed heavily.

"In Edo 2010, everybody is dead, and when I mean everybody I mean everyone in Edo and the world is dead, except me for some reason, I just watched everyone die right in front of me my friends everybody, their bodies being ripped a part of in half, it was weird." he said with no emotion in his voice, but he seemed confused.

"What about your parents?" i asked, His eyes looked at me with fear and Pain, it looked like an impact on him. "I dont have any, i did but they betreyed me, and my other parent tried to-" he didn't finish.

_"What did he not want to say and why did his parents betreye him how did they and what about his other parents, i'll find out later, but for know i'll keep him with me he seem very interesting, but frist i need to talk to Yuya about and ask her if she can patch him up."_

"Servant number 3 go get servant number 1" I said to the boy. He looked up at me, both of his eye were different colors, One was sapphire blue and the other crimson red. Before he could move to fell to the ground unconscious. "Shit you more trouble than Dog-face." I said with a sigh, I picked him up into me arms. When I did I felt a warm liquid come from his back and blood from the back of his head.

I walked in to the room, everyone just stared at me holding the boy.

"He is servant number 3." I looked at Yuya. " Oi, women clean him up." I said as I placed him in front of her. When I turned to walk out of the room, I spotted a necklace, It was emerald with rubies and sapphire gems around it. I put it in my kimono and left to get a new room.

That night after everyone ate, everyone staired at me.

"Kyo-han what are we going to do about the boy, I mean he just came out of nowhere." asked Benitora as he arched his pink eyebrow.

I looked at everyone, they seemed to be waiting for an answer, from me.

"I'm keeping him, he is very interesting." I said with a smirk.

* * *

**To Be Continude**

Kyo found a new toy

Everybody is lost in thought,

What is with that necklace

why is Lawliet in the past

and what happend in the furture

and why am i asking you this?


End file.
